<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jasper Whitlock, a farmer turned vampire by Just_Regular_Anger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141049">Jasper Whitlock, a farmer turned vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Regular_Anger/pseuds/Just_Regular_Anger'>Just_Regular_Anger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not cannon i just like it better, made up characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Regular_Anger/pseuds/Just_Regular_Anger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing Jasper's backstory. <br/>Farmer Jasper instead of Confederate Soldier Jasper. </p><p>Jasper Whitlock was the eldest of six children. With an ailing mother and a drunken father its up to him to keep the farm going and to take care of his five younger siblings. He just wanted a normal life, not an immortal life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Jasper Whitlock of the Cullen Clan. This is my story. </p><p>There was six of us Whitlock children. I,  Jasper Whitlock, 19, was the eldest. i was to inherit the land when my parents passed. I wasnt sure i wanted it. i wanted to move north and help the union. I'm tall, thin, and strong. i had my mothers honey blonde hair and my fathers brown eyes. </p><p>Henry and Elizabeth were next. They were 17 and polar opposites. He was wild and craved adventure and would rather die a death you'd tell about for generations. Lizzie wanted stability. She wanted to marry well and have a nice family in a town, not a city nor in the middle of nowhere. She was quiet and if she could afford a nice dress most would assume she was a proper lady and not a farmer's daughter with hands more calloused than some mens. She was often called Little Mama because she was like a second mother to the younger children. They both had our fathers black hair and brown eyes. Lizzie hated it. She wanted Ma's golden locks instead.  </p><p>Joseph was 13. He had blond hair and green eyes. They were green like a weeping willow. He was covered in a dusting of freckles and never had a complaint. He usually had nothing much to say. He would rather just do his work. He was probably one of the smartest kids in town. He never failed a class and when the teacher sent home a note it was praises. Pa was proud of him, but he'd never tell it. Ma always told the children she was proud of them, they could be anything they wanted so long as they were good people. </p><p>Lawrence was 10. He was like the twins, with father's traits. He was always bringing home snakes and frogs and other animals. He could out fish anyone and often did it for the older people in the neighboring town. Pa would always ask him if he could find him some more cattle so he wouldnt have to buy or trade for them. He never found a cow but he could always find where the deer were. That was good enough for Pa. </p><p>Last we have Genevieve. She had blonde hair with soft curls and big brown eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a little button nose. She was 6 and Pa's favorite. She was the only one who could make him laugh. She made everything better. She was the best of us. Ma didnt want her going to school just yet so Lizzie had to teach her at home. Genevieve was curious and inquisitive. She was gentle and sweet. She made a friend everywhere she went. </p><p>Ma, as said before, had honey blonde hair and jade green eyes. She wasnt very tall or strong. in fact she was getting weaker by the day. The doctors dont know whats wrong and we cant afford to keep going to them. Hearing my mother was sick was the only time my father showed emotion. He let one tear fall and that was it. Lizzie has had to take over most of Ma's work. Ma never forgave herself for being sick and putting Lizzie's life on hold. </p><p>Pa was strong and stubborn. His skin was dark and leathery from working outside his entire life. His hair was black as coal. His eyes were brown and serious. A smile, even caused by Genevieve, never reached his eyes. He had several scars from working in mills and on farms. </p><p>And that was the Whitlock Family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie, Laurie, and I were on our way to town in the rig. She was patting her dress to get the dirt off. "Why are you fussing over your dress?" Laurie asked her. </p><p>"Some of us dont enjoy being dirty. Besides, you never know who you are going to meet. First impressions cant be redone," She told him. </p><p>"You just wanna get married," Laurie accused her. </p><p>"If you knew then why did you ask?" She turned around to face him. I couldnt help but laugh. </p><p>"Both of you stop. Laurie was just teasin ya, and he aint wrong. You do want to get married,"</p><p>"You're 19, why arent you engaged yet?" Lizzie asked me. </p><p>"Just aint met no one," I stopped the rig infront of the general store. Laurie hopped out of the back. i climbed out and tied the horses out. "Laurie," i motioned to Lizzie, who was sitting and fanning herself. "You're supposed to help ladies and girls out of the carriages,"</p><p>"She aint no lady or a girl, she's just my sister," I didnt see a man approach the carriage and offer her help. I bit back a laugh as she flirted with her fan. She accepted his hand and stepped out of the carriage. </p><p>"Thank you, Mr...?"</p><p>"Name is Thomas Wilson, ma'am," He tipped his hat. "And you are?"</p><p>"Elizabeth Whitlock," They didnt speak for a moment. I cleared my throat. "Oh, this is my elder brother Jasper, and my younger one Lawrence," We shook hands. </p><p>"What brings you to town today?"</p><p>"We're getting fabric and supplies," She answered. After more small talk he asked if he could escort her to get her supplies. I gave my permission and led Laurie into the feed store. </p><p>"Ma and Pa are gonna kill you for letting her go with a stranger,"</p><p>"I'm watching them," we got our feed and such things and packed them to the rig. I saw Lizza and Thomas walking around the store. She paid for her things and he packed them out for her. He placed them in the back for her. </p><p>"When will you be back to town?" He asked her as he helped her in the front. She looked to me for an answer. </p><p>"Sometime next week," I answered. </p><p>"I'd like to see you before then, where do you live?"</p><p>"On Whitlock Farm. About five miles outside of town," She answered. </p><p>"Shall i see you on Friday?"  He was eager. I dont know if he really liked her or if he had other intentions in mind. </p><p>"We'll have to ask Pa," i told him. "He'll let you know," I road off. </p><p>"Jasper!" She shouted. </p><p>"We have to get home. Winter is almost here and we've got things to do," She sat looking ahead silently. Her jaw was set like she was trying not to say something. I knew she was mad, and i understood why. But its not up for me to decide if she can have a courtship. It should be up to her, but its up to Pa. </p><p> </p><p>When we arrived home she took her fabrics inside and we unloaded the rest of our things into the barn. Pa was chopping wood when he asked if we got a good deal. "I paid him half of what he wanted and agreed to fix his wagon for him, it shouldnt take me more than an hour next week. Laurie, go feed the animals," He walked off with a glare at me. He didnt like to be told what to do but he knew better than to mouth off. "There was a man in town,"</p><p>"There usually is," </p><p>"He likes Lizzie. Helped her off the wagon and packed her fabrics for her," Pa looked at me. I could tell he was waiting for me to continue. "He wants to know if he can come by sometime. I think he wants a courtship,"</p><p>"Hmmm," Was all he said. We worked silently in the barn for the next few hours. he kept drinking from his flask. His work was becoming less progressive and sloppy. Lizzie came in and announced supper was ready. The children were telling Ma about their day and what happened in school. </p><p>"Laurie, whatever animal you brought in needs to go outside,"</p><p>"Aww, Ma, hes just a little frog, can i keep him?"</p><p>"Listen to your mother," Pa barked at him. He poured himself some whiskey in a glass. I wondered how many he has had today. "Kids go to bed,"</p><p>"They're still eating, they can when -" Pa smashed his glass on the ground. </p><p>"I'm the one in charge around here! I said bed!" Lizzie hurried the younger three up the stairs and into their rooms. Henry and i stayed downstairs. He began to clear the plates for Ma, and to keep Pa from breaking more than what he has already. "No son of mine will be doing woman's work! You'll be sleeping outside to toughen you up if you pick up another dish!" </p><p>"Henry, son, go upstairs," Ma whispered. He shook his head slightly at her. "It'll be alright, just go," Henry looked at me and i nodded my head. He slowly walked around Ma and went to the room we shared. </p><p>"Jedidiah, its okay. They're all upstairs. Lizzie is putting them to bed,"</p><p>"Lizzie! Lizzie isnt their mother. Lizzie isnt even fit to marry off! She'll have to stay here and do your job raising those ungrateful spawns,"</p><p>"Pa," I said firmly. His beady eyes were bloodshot red and his face was flushed in his drunken foolish state. "Lizzie's just trying to help," i could feel the fear of the children and twins. I could feel Ma's fear and maternal instinct batteling each other. I could feel Pa's misguided rage. </p><p>"Lizzie is a whore! Trying to court a man she's met only once. Didnt even ask-" I swung at him. Pa fell down and laid unmoving. Ma shrieked and went to his side. </p><p>"He's alive. Just unconscious," I told her. The younger five came down the stairs. "Get them back to bed. It's okay down here. Henry, help me put him in the bed," We lifted him up and dragged him to our parents room. we tossed him on the bed and went back to our mother. </p><p>"He'll be so mad, Jasper, you shouldnt have done that," Ma cried. "He'll make you leave,"</p><p>"I'm gonna tell him he fell and hit his head in the barn. He was so drunk he wouldnt have remembered this anyway," Ma nodded and went upstairs to sleep in the girls' room. The kids came back down to finish their dinner. We ate silently, even the chatterbox Genny. Once finished they were sent to bed for real this time. Henry and Lizzie stayed up with me. </p><p>"What are we gonna do, Jasp?" Henry asked me. "He cant keep drinkin but we cant make him stop," i stayed silent. </p><p>"What if he never lets me get engaged?" Lizzie asked me. "I dont mind helping but i cant stay here until Gen is grown up and ready for marriage herself. She needs a woman to teach her feminine things," </p><p>"You're not a woman yet just because you're 17,"</p><p>"You're not a man because you're 19," she snapped back. She wasnt wrong. </p><p>"We'll figure something out with  Pa, i promise," </p><p>"We need to decide now," Lizzie demanded. She wasnt going to let this go. </p><p>"Fine, Lizzie, tell me what you want to happen?" </p><p>"I want to get married. I want to leave and live my life knowing my siblings are safe. Ma is sick and Pa is a drunk," </p><p>"We'll have Thomas over for a dinner Thursday. That's when Pa is going out of town for the cattle auction. Ma and I will decide if he's good enough for you," She nodded, knowing this was the best she could do. "And you? What do you want to happen?" </p><p>"I just want to freedom," </p><p>"You're a white male. You have more freedom than the vast majority of this country. Build you a little cabin at the edge of the propterty. But remember while you're being you, you're going to be the man of the house. You're going to have to cook and pick up after yourself until you find a girl willing to put up with your misadventures," Henry pondered for a moment. He looked back at Pa asleep in his bed and subconsiously rubbed his wrist where Pa broke it once. </p><p>"When can we start building?"</p><p>"Spring time, cant in the winter," Henry agreed to it. "Now, you are going to have to help Pa on the cattle drive since you're old enough. Joe is going with you. You are to protect him, look at me, Henry," Henry looked up at me. "If Pa gets to rowdy you go stay with Mr. Marks. He's going to and he doesnt drink. He knows you're both going and he'll look after you," </p><p>"Okay," Henry nodded. "What about you?" </p><p>"I'm fine where I'm at, just gotta take care of you five," </p><p>"That's no easy task," Lizzie said. She cleared the table off and we went to our rooms. Henry and i changed into our long johns. </p><p>"Jasper? What happens if you get married and leave?" </p><p>"You're gonna have to step up and be the man of the house. But i wont until i know what's gonna happen,"  We laid in our beds and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>